Looking for Home
by SiobhanSnape
Summary: Randi is new in town, her and her son are alone. Looking for a job she stumbels on a flyer for A.I. Angel/OC
1. Chapter 1

Randi sat and looked at the flyer in her hands. Things were crazy right now, she'd left her ex-husband behind, packed up her son and left the home that she had worked so hard for. You could only be beaten so many times before it was time to get out. Now she sat in some seedy motel in L.A looking at a flyer that could hold her future, Angel Investigations was holding interviews for a new assistant.

Looking over at her son she sighed she needed a job and bad. Her new life started now.

Two hours later she pulled up in front of a large hotel and let out a low whistle. These people he to be good at what they did. Turing she smiled at her son, "hey baby now do you remember what mama said?"

"be quiet, don't ask questions and don't touch anything" he said and smiled back at her.

"god boy, now come on lets get mama a job"

As they walked into the hotel Randi stood in awe of the lobby, with its marble floors and huge stair cases she was sure she had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Can I help you" looking up she saw a young woman in her mid twenties smiling at her.

"Yes, I'm Randi La Salle I am here about the Assistant position." she reached out and shook the woman's hand.

"oh yes, I'm Fred Burkle. I do research here" Fred leaned down and smiled at her son "and who are you?"

"I'm Alex and I'm this many" he said and held his hands up showing five.

"well your very smart aren't you?" Standing again Fred smiled at Randi. "Do you have a resume?"

"umm, well…. No but I can give you a few numbers for a reference, I traveled a long way and I just found your flyer this morning"

"that's alright, just fallow me and I'll show you to Mr. Angels Office" and Randi fallowed her keeping a hold on her sons hand who was trying to let go so he could go exploring. "You can leave Alex with me. I watch Mr. Angels kids while he works."

"Are you sure I don't want to be a bother" Randi asked and looked down at her son as he bounced up and down. " he can be a handful"

"No problem Mr. Angel had a six year old and a three month old, I can handle him"

"Now Fred I have told you several times don't call me Mr. It makes me sound old" looking over at the office door Randi gasped and held her chest. "sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, no its ok. I'm Randi La Salle" she said and held out her hand. The man was tall and built rather well.

"come one in. Your son will be fine with Fred." he said and held the door open for her.

"okay" she said and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. " I am sorry that I didn't call and set up an interview but I don't have a phone. Like I told Ms. Burkle I just got into town yesterday."

"Oh, where are you coming from?" he said and sat down behind his desk.

"Idaho. Also I don't have a resume, I do have some references, if you would like to give them a call." pulling out her date book Randi wrote down some numbers and handed them to him. "I worked at a church for ten years here in California before I moved to Idaho and there I worked for five years as a cook for a retirement home."

"Do you have any experience as an assistant?" he asked and she could see she wasn't doing any good.

"I filled in for the secretaries at the church, but I mainly worked in the media department. I can work a computer like crazy and I can hack into almost any system given to me." she added hoping mentioning the hacking wasn't going to cost her this job.

"Hacking really?" he said and she sighed when he seemed interested.

"Yes, The church I worked at , well the man who trained me was a wizard when it came to computers" looking down at her hands she sighed again "look I really need this job, its just me and my son now and I don't have much money. I can cook and clean as well, I am great with kids and could baby sit if needed."

"Ms. La Salle. No need to beg, you had this job the minute you walked in" he said and when she looked up she saw that he was smiling.

"Really? But why?"

"you are the only one to apply in three months of advertising. And now that you have told me what you can do I'm really glad you came in. Fred is trying to do everything herself." standing he came around the desk and stood in front of her. " there is one thing I need you to understand about this place though"

"what?" she asked curious as to what needed understanding she would be answering phones and filing things.

"We……" there was a loud crash from outside and she heard the kids scream. "wait here"

"no my son" she said and rushed out the door after him. Looking out into the lobby she saw a green Grestulick daemon a talk man and Mr. Angel fighting. Looking to her side she saw Alex, Fred and the other kids hiding under the table "go into the office"

"Randi" Fred started but stopped when Randi pulled out a small switchblade that with a click turned into a sword. "oh okay" and then she ushered the kids into the office.

Looking back at the lobby Randi dropped her purse and walked around the counter "hey bugger face" she yelled and it looked at her

"Randi go" Mr. Angel yelled at her

"Nope, I'm good" she said and ran towards the daemon jumping and impaling her sword in his forehead.

" damn nasty daemons"

The daemon groaned and fell backward. Randi walked up to it and pulled her sword out of its head. Wiping it on her shirt she turned back to Mr. Angel and smiled "So do I still get the job?"


	2. Chapter 2

Angel stood and looked at the young woman who had just killed the daemon in his lobby. She didn't seem abnormal, she seemed like the normal single mother looking for a job. At least until she stabbed the daemon through the forehead with a really cool looking sword.

"well yeah" looking to his right he watched as Wesley walked up to Randi "I'm Wesley Windom-Price"

"Randi La Salle" she said and shook his hand.

Angel walked up the her and looked her over "Witch?"

"no" she answered and smirked

"Vampire?" he asked again.

"Nope, all human I promise" she said and clicked her sword and he watched as it slid back into a small switch blade.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked "and where did you get that?"

"I grew up in CA, not much you don't learn" she walked back over to her purse and put her switch blade back in it "And My father gave this to me, only one like it"

"well, I sure am glad you came in today" Wesley said and smiled at her "I'm not even sure what kind of daemon what was"

"It was a Grestulick Daemon, he must have smelt the children, they love to eat them" a worried look suddenly crossed her face and she ran towards the office "My son!"

"Mama! That was so cool!" Angel watched as she picked up her son and hugged him close. "Can you do that again?"

"YEAH!" and angel smirked as his son Conner came out of the office.

"Whoa there kiddo, no more daemon slaying today" Angel said and ruffled his hair.

"So is this usual around here?" Angel turned and looked at Randi.

"Unfortunately yes, that is what I was going to tell you" he watched as she nodded and wiped a stray tear from her face.

"Well then, thank you. But no thank you. I left Idaho so my son could have a normal life, And as good as that felt to be back into the swing of things I can't let him be around this." she looked over at Fred then Wesley "Have a good day"

"Wait" Fred said and touched her arm "Its not this crazy all the time. Well…"

"Yes it is Fred." Angel said and looked at Randi "The job comes with an apartment upstairs, nine hundred dollars a week to start and great benefits. Daycare is provided, and schooling for the kids."

"I can't" Randi said and turned from him.

"What are you running from?" he asked and noticed how stiff she went.

"This, I just drove eight hundred miles to get my son out of a bad situation, I don't want him in another one." She turned back towards the door and left, leaving Angel with a scowl on his face.

"So. Are you going to fallow her or am I going to have to?" Fred demanded and crossed her arms "She is perfect, we need her"

"I know" Angel said and walked into his office. He grabbed his jacket and headed back towards Fred and Wesley "I'm going to go to her hotel, Wes, tell Gunn when he gets back to clean up the apartment across from mine"

"but…" Fred Started

"I know, but Cordy would have wanted her to have it you know that" he said and gave a sad smile to his friends, His wife sweet Cordielia had died three months ago giving birth to their daughter Hope. "Its time to get some one to help around here. And there aren't any other apartments ready"

"Okay" Fred said and turned to go up the stairs.

Walking down into the garage he hopped into his car and fallowed her sent.


	3. Chapter 3

Randi unlocked the door to her motel room and set her sleeping son on the bed. Looking around she tried to hold back her tears, she had spent years pushing back the memories of her life before Idaho. And now it was all coming back, the daemons the vampires, the death. She had spent her childhood growing up around it and she didn't want her son to. Sitting on the floor she let the tears come. Her father had trained her for this, to fight, and live. When she left California she was looking for solace and instead she found an abusive husband and poverty.

Hearing a knock on the door she stood and wiped her tears away, going to her purse she pulled out a 9mm and chained the door before opening it. "I don't need any house keeping"

"Randi, its me" she closed the door again and opened it wide.

"What part of I don't want the job don't you understand?" crossing her arms she made it clear that she had a gun and wasn't afraid to use it.

"wow you sure do know how to protect yourself don't you" Angel said and smirked at her.

"Like I said I grew up in CA" standing back she waved for him to come in. "No point in you frying out there"

"you know?" he said and looked at her quizzically.

"no human looks that damn good" she said and sat down on the bed.

"why haven't you staked me yet?" he asked as he shut the door.

"you have a soul. I'm not stupid. I knew who you were when I saw you with the Daemon. Angel formerly Angelus, scourge of Europe and killer of all things mortal. I've heard all about you" she sighed and looked up at him "Why are you here?"

"I want you to take the job. I know things went crazy today, but were better at things then it looked" he said and looked over at her son, "I know what its like to be a single parent all you can think about is keeping him safe, I understand that. But like you said you have no money and you can't live out of this motel."

"I can't raise my son around that. I was raised like that and I just want him to grow up and be a normal kid who worries about pimple and girls. No vampires and daemons." she wiped away some tears and looked over at him. "I just can't"

"We have a great security system, I don't know how the daemon got into today, but he did and it will be fixed. Just come back to the Hotel with me and give it a trial run. Our daycare is huge and your son will have my son to play with." he touched her shoulder and she winced. " did you get hurt?"

"No" Randi stood up and moved to the couch. "how long will the trial run be?"

"A few weeks, and if you don't want to stay after that I will let you leave" Angel looked down at his face and them looked up at her with a shy smile on his face "did I mention we have dental?"

"Uhhh" Randi said and shook her head "Fine, but the apartment better be good"

"Great" Angel said and stood, he opened his hands and smiled "So is your stuff down in your car?"

"Nope" she said and pointed over at her sons suitcase, feeling ashamed "that's it. All I have Is what I am wearing."

"really?" and when he went to go ask why Randi shook her head

"Don't ask. I have enough for my son and now that I have a job I can go buy a few outfits with what money I have left."

Angel nodded and picked up the tiny suitcase. "you want me to get him too?"

"No" she said and picked her son up wincing again. "lets go my car is in the parking garage across the street. Meet you back at the hotel?"

"yeah" angel said and she didn't see the concern that crossed his face as she walked out the door.

When they got back to the Hotel Alex was awake and bouncing around. Randi smiled at him as they walked in and he ran straight to Conner. "Mama said we get to stay!"

"YAY!" Conner yelled and hugged his new friend.

"looks like their besties already" Turning she smiled at angel and took her sons suitcase.

"yep, so where should I put my stuff?" she asked and then turned when she heard some one walk out of the office.

"Oh good" Wesley said and smiled at her "We were hoping you would come back"

"yes here I am" she said and looked down at her feet.

"Is everyone here?" Angel asked Wesley

"Yes" He responded and hollered towards the office. "Fred Gunn Lorne. Angel is back"

"Sweetcakes!" and Randi giggled as a tall green empath daemon walked out with a cocktail in hand. "Oh who is this, yummy she is"

"Be good, Lorne, this is Randi our new assistant" Angel touched her back and she bit her lip trying not to cry out. "Randi this is Lorne, the tall bald guy is Gunn and you've already met Fred and Wesley"

"hello. Nice to meet you" she said and walked over to shake their hands.

"you too" Gunn said and Randi smiled at his anxious look "I guess they told you about earlier"

"Yes, can I see it?" he asked and just because he looked like a kid in a candy store she pulled it out of her purse and handed It to him.

"Button is on the bottom." and she laughed when he pushed it and then looked at her in awe

"oh man this is tight!" he said and started waving it all over.

"Gunn" Angel said and she looked back at him and smiled "Give it back"

"oh fine" Gunn Said and handed it back to her, then leaned in "Can I used it some time?"

"Sure" she said and tucked it back into her purse. "so….."

"Oh yes" Fred said "Come on I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Randi surveyed the apartment, three rooms, two bathrooms and a small kitchen. It was a good size and she saw that the door had three dead bolts on it. She smiled as Alex ran from room to room yelling that this place was cool. Walking into the kitchen she put her hands on the counter and sighed, she had a home. Even if it was only for a few weeks she had a place to lay her head and a bed for her son.

"So what do you think?" Fred asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"What's the rent? Does it come out of my check?" she asked and set her sons bag down.

"No. Angel doesn't charge, thinks we work hard enough" she smiled at Randi and went to touch her arm but Randi pulled back. "So how long before the bruises fade?"

"what" Randi said and searched the woman's face, she saw understanding.

"You don't let people touch you, and when Angel put his hand on your back earlier your face went pale for a moment. I know what an abused woman looks like. We deal with more then just monsters here" Randi turned away from Fred and pushed up her sleeves.

"It was okay at first, but then he just wouldn't stop" turning back she showed Fred the bruises on her arms.

"He knew I would cover them up. Never hit my face, only where it could be hidden"

"Oh gosh" Fred said and looked at the hand marks "where else?"

" Mostly my back, I think my stitches got pulled when I killed the thing in the lobby." Randi sniffled and shook her head. "I used to be able to take care of myself"

"We put up with stupid things when were in love" Fred said and gently pulled Randi into a hug "Let me go get some stuff and I'll take a look at those stitches. You want me to order a pizza? You could put Alex down and we can have a girls night in?"

"Sounds good" Randi said and smiled through her tears "thanks"

***********************************************************8

Okay I know DRAMA! But its what was in my head

Xoxoxoxoxoxxx

Randi


	4. Chapter 4

Angel sat in his office doing paper work when Fred came in with a worried look on her face.

"What wrong?"

"She's all bruised up." Fred said and pulled out the first aid kit from the cabinet. "SOB did a number on her"

"the daemon never touched her" he said and when Fred looked up at him he understood. "Oh, no wonder she winced when I touched her"

"I'm going to go clean her up, don't come up if you smell blood, she pulled her stitches." Fred said and walked back out.

Angel leaned back in his chair and scowled at his paper work. He wasn't getting anything done now.

He thought about Randi, she seemed like a strong person. She'd killed that daemon with very little effort and yet she'd been beaten up by some scumbag. . She was 5'5, if not shorter, she had long brown hair and was a little chubby, He remembered her saying how it was good to be back in the swing of things. She must have trained before she had her son. Standing he walked over to his window and looked out at the street, there was something about her that intrigued him. She was strong he knew that, and smart.

"Oh Cordy I wish you were here." he said and sat back down in his chair and did what he did best, He brooded.

The next morning Randi stepped out of her apartment locking it behind her and smiled down at her son as he skipped next to her. She started her job today, looking down at her clothes she sighed, she had thrown them in the washer last night and had gotten most of the blood from her back out. Pulling her hoodie over it she figured it would have to do until she could go shopping that night. Walking into the office she noticed her son had wasted no time in finding Conner and talking up a storm.

"Good Morning Randi" Wesley greeted and pointed to a desk in the corner "that's your desk, there are a few files on it I need typed up and since you're good with computers I don't think I'll need to explain the program to you. Can you answer a multi line phone?"

"yes, umm… where do I take Alex?" she said and pointed to her son

"Lorne will be here in a moment, he had to go change the baby"

"He's the daycare provider" she asked and jumped when Lorne walked in and said

"Sugar Plum! So good to see you!"

"oh you scared me" she said and smiled at him. "Alex? This is Mr. Lorne you are to behave and if your good I'll let you have Ice cream after dinner"

"Oh hunny, He'll be fine. Now you guys do the nasty work while I get to play with the kids!" he said and left the room with the boys trailing behind.

"He always call people pastries?" she asked and jumped once again when Angel came in and answerd.

"Do you guys always sneak up on people?" she asked and sat down in her chair, turning her computer on she smiled at the picture that came on the screen. "Is this?"

"yes" Wesley said and gave a worried look towards Angel "That's Cordy, Angels wife"

"oh, yeah. Fred told me" she said and smiled sadly at Angel "I am sorry for your loss"

Angel nodded at her and went into his office and slammed the door. "don't worry about him" Wesley said and smiled at her "After a warm cup of blood he'll be more awake."

Nodding Randi picked up a file and started typing. twenty minutes later she handed the typed files back to Wesley and walked back to her desk. Looking around she noticed how packed the book cases were and how messy the kitchenette off the office was, standing she went in to clean it. Wiping down the counters and starting a fresh pot of coffee she went to the fridge and pulled out a bag of blood, pouring it into a mug she popped it into the microwave and waited for the timer to go off. When it was done she walked to Angels office and knocked on the door.

"Sir, here's some blood. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Don't call me sir" he said and took the blood from her "did you type up the files on your desk"

"yeah, and we had a few calls but Wesley said he could take care of them." wringing her hands she looked down at her feet.

"Good, I need you to look up some information on a.." he pulled out a file from his large stack "Mr. Cromwell. People in his building have been hearing strange noises from his apartment for a few weeks and then he went missing, We went over there the other day and found a lot of Wicca stuff."

"Okay" turning to leave she stopped when he called out to her.

"I'm normally nicer, but I'm still… going through it. With my wife being gone. Please forgive me if I was rude" he said and looked up at her. She saw the pain on his face and wanted to hug him. She knew what it was like to lose a loved one and she was sad for him.

"don't worry about it" she smiled at him and shut the door behind her as she walked out.

They day went by quickly, and when she looked over at her clock she noticed it was close to six pm. She hit print on her computer and stood. Angel hadn't come out of his office all day, Lorne had brought the kids down an hour ago to say hi and then the took them down to the hotel kitchen for dinner. Looking up Randi smiled at Fred, she was sitting behind her computer, her hair was in a bun and full of pens, her glasses were hanging low on her nose and she looked as if she was confused.

"Need help with anything Fred?" Rand asked as she put the File on Mr. Cromwell in Angels inbox.

"I'm just confused over these symbols, I'm pretty sure they are from the Kitshunu Dynasty but if you turn them they look like symbols from the Dakki realm."

Walking up beside Fred, she looked closely at the monitor, "you see the symbol with the curved looking t-letter. It only goes one way and that means its…."

"Kitshunu. Thanks Randi." Fred went back to typing away on her computer and just as Randi was going to get another cup of coffee the phone rang. "Angel Investigations, we help the helpless."

"I need help!" a woman screamed so loud Wesley and Fred looked up.

"Where are you?" Randi asked

"49th and Lex. Hurry their all over the place, Vampires every where" and the line went dead.

"Time to go" Wesley said and knocked on Angels door "We got a case!"

"I heard" Angel said as he came out pulling his jacket on. "call Gunn and have him meet us there. Randi You might as well go up and put Alex to bed, this is the first urgent case we've had all day."

"okay" she said and walked with them to the door. "get back safe"

They all turned and looked at her smiling "we will"


	5. Chapter 5

After Putting Alex to bed she went back downstairs, things were quiet, the team still wasn't back and Lorne was upstairs putting Conner and Hope down for the night. Turning on her computer she smiled as Cordielia's face come into view. She was very pretty she had long brown hair and big eyes. She was just about to get online when the phone rang.

"Angel Investigations, We help the Helpless" she said

"I've got a problem" the voice said and Randi could hear someone in the background crying.

"What kind of problem" she asked and grabbed and pen and paper.

"See, my girls been lying to me. She's been sneaking around behind my back, having you guys helping her get out of town" Randi shivered at the tone of his voice.

"Sir, I cannot disclose a clients information."

"You wont have too, by the time I am done with her there will be no more client." she heard him laugh softly "I'm giving you one chance, if you can get her from me then I'll leave her alone."

The line went dead and Randi sat staring at it for a few moments, she hung up the phone and walked towards the file cabinets. Pulling it open she looked through the files looking for a spousal abuse case, then minutes later she had pulled 25 abuse case files out and set them on her desk quickly discarding the ones that were closed, when she was done she had four files still open. Picking up the phone she called Wesley.

It rang and then she got a voice mail. She hung up and tried to call the rest of the team. Looking over at the clock she saw that it had been almost 45 minutes since she had gotten the chilling call. She tried Angels number again and this time she left a message.

"Angel, Sir. I got a call tried to get hold of you guys, its urgent. I'm going to go help, here are the addresses. I'm not sure which one, hopefully you can meet me there." she hung up the phone grabbed her jacket and headed up the stairs to ask Lorne to listen for Alex.

When she was done she walked over to the glass case holding the weapons. She looked it over and pulled out a Stake, a small dagger and a .44. Hopefully she wouldn't have to use them.

Angel and the team walked into the lobby of the hotel and looked around. The team was putting the weapons back into the case when Lorne came down the stars holding a crying Alex.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked

"Randi didn't get a hold of you" he asked looking worried.

"No" Angel replied and then pulled out his phone it was still on silent from the raid. Looking at it he saw he had five missed calls and a voicemail. "Shit"

"She came up and asked me to listen for Alex and then tore out of here like hell was on her heels." Lorne said and patted Alex on the back "Poor kids been crying for his mom for an hour"

"an hour" Fred asked and took Alex gently rocking him " How long has she been gone?"

"Almost four hours" Lorne replied, Angel looked up at him with his phone still at his ear. She had gone to save someone on her own.

He flipped his phone shut and looked at every one "Come on we have to go find her, she only had four addresses she should have been back by now" walking back over to the weapons case he grabbed a gun and tucked it into the back of his pants. "Sounds like Mr. Fredrick found out Lisa was trying to leave. He's the only one we haven't been able to get evidence on."

Wesley came out of the office and waved a piece of paper at them " and he is the only one with enough gall to call and tell us what he was going to do, Randi wrote it all down."

Angel nodded and headed out the front door. He was sure Randi had some training but he wasn't sure she could deal with a wife beater, after she had just gotten her self out of a situation like it.

It had only taken Randi twenty minutes to find the right house. She'd taken a deep breath before she knocked on the door, and it was nearly knocked out of her when the door flew open and a hand grabbed her pulling her in and throwing her into the opposite wall. She dealt with this before she'd been on the wrong end of a drunk belligerent husband. She'd be damned if she wasn't going to stop it from happening to someone else.

"well, well. You'd think they'd send someone else. Pretty little girl like you shouldn't be out helping the helpless" he said and laughed the last part. "But that's okay because once I am done with her, I'm gonna love having a taste of you"

"Where is she" Randi said and gasped at the pain in her side, she was sure she had a few cracked ribs after hitting the wall.

"She'll all tied up at the moment." he said and grabbed her by the collar facing her towards the living room.

She wanted to cry out and run to the poor woman. She was tied to a chair her hair was all blood matted, and her left eye was swollen shut. "Its okay. I'll get you out of here"

The man shoved her at the woman and then kicked her in the back . She was sure her ribs were now broken. Standing back up she looked the man in the face and glared. "Its not nice to hit a woman"

"yeah well I was never really nice" he said and took and few steps towards her. " come on, I'll snap her neck and then we can play"

Randi lunged at his as he moved to touch the women, knocking him to the ground she pulled out the dagger and stuck it into his shoulder, she looped an arm around his neck and held on as he howled in pain and tried to get her off of him. He grabbed on to her shoulder and pulled her over slamming her into the ground.

Everything went black. When she woke up she was laying on the floor still, she wasn't sure how much time she had been unconscious, but every muscle in her body was on fire as she tried to stand. Her head felt like it would fall off, looking to her right she saw the woman on the floor bleeding, he'd knocked her around more and from the large cut on her face she could tell he'd put her dagger to use. Crawling over to the woman she sighed as she felt a pulse, it was faint but still there.

"I see were awake." she turned and saw the man leaning against the door frame " Its not fun when your sleeping, was just waiting for you to wake up so I can get onto the good stuff"

Randi cringed inwardly as he dropped his empty beer can and reached around to undo his pants "Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Me!" she ground out and stood on her wobbly legs. "I will kill you if you come any closer."

"really, you can't fight me, we've already proved that" he smirked at her and Randi felt her skin crawl. "Now come here and lets have some fun."

She tripped when he lunged at her and they landed hard on the floor. Reaching down she grabbed at the .44 strapped to her ankle, she kept moving trying to keep him from undoing her pants. She shoved him hard and he slapped her, he pushed her down again and tore her shirt open, reaching for her gun again she grasped it and then head butted him.

"you stupid BITCH!" he said and rolled off of her, Randi scooted away as fast as she could and then pointed the gun at him, he didn't even notice until she cocked it. "you think that scares me?"

He asked and then jumped at her, She didn't even think, she just pulled the trigger. He landed on her again and she shoved him off. She crawled over to the woman and sat pulling her head into her lap. "Its going to be okay."

Angel was pulling up to the house when he heard a gun shot go off. Jumping out of the car he raced up the porch and was about to kick it in when it opened revealing a beat up Randi and Mrs. Fredrick. She was trying to drag herself and the woman out of the house. When she saw Angel, he saw the relief in her eyes and she smiled a small smile. "you're a little late"

"I can see that" he said and Gunn took Mrs. Fredrick, while Wesley went into the house to see if Mr. Fredrick was dead. "are you okay?"

"A little bruised and I think I might have a few broken ribs." she smiled innocently at him and he suddenly forgot the long ass chewing he was going to give her for going out alone.

"okay, lets get you all fixed up" Angel hooked an arm under her shoulder and helped her off the porch. "did you call the cops?"

"I found a phone and called as soon as I could they should be here soon." he helped her sit in the front seat of the car and kneeled down in front of her. "I'm fine" she stressed and then pointed to Mrs. Fredrick "but I'm pretty sure she'll need a few days in the hospital."

Angel nodded and stood again looking over at Mrs. Fredrick he tried to hold back a growl and when Wesley came out of the house nodding to him, the ass chewing suddenly surfaced and he looked back over at Randi "What the hell where you thinking"

"She needed help" Randi stated simply.

"You could have gotten your self killed" he crossed his arms and glared. "you're lucky he's not dead, or your ass would be in jail when the cops got here."

"Well what did you want me to do? Fiddle my damn thumbs while I waited for you to get back. He was going to kill her!" she stood and winced as she faced him. "I handled it, and yes I got beat up, but damn it I couldn't let her die!"

"Randi" he started to say but stopped when he saw that she was crying. Sighing he pulled her into a hug.

"I couldn't let that happen. He would have killed her" she said as she cried into his chest. After a few moments he heard the cops coming, this was a hell of a night.


	6. Chapter 6

Its had been almost three months since the night Randi had gone out on her own. Things had been normal around the office, well normal for them. Randi had decided to stay and help out as much as she could. Angel and the team had proven that while they did fight evil a lot and seemed to put themselves in danger the children saw and felt very little of it. She was finally settling into a routine. Get up, get Alex dressed for school, drop him off with Lorne, Get Angel his warn mug of blood, and then spend the rest of the day filing and taking calls, occasionally helping someone with translating or research.

Today was Sunday though and she didn't have much to do. Alex was starting kindergarten with Conner next week and they both needed new clothes and school supplies. Sunday was the only day she had off, she usually spent then in the kitchen cooking, or out side showing the boys how to play foot ball. When the sun went down Angel would be out there too. Fred and Lorne would be sitting on a bench playing with Hope and cheering for whoever had the ball. Gunn would occasionally join, if he wasn't out helping his old gang, and Wesley would be outside too but he normally had his nose in some book.

Hearing a knock on her door she got up and opened it. "Good Morning" Angel said and smiled brightly at her, he was wearing a tight black shirt and blue jeans, something he rarely wore. "Conner was wondering if Alex was up yet"

"I wanna play!" Conner giggled.

"He's in his room cleaning up his toys" Randi said and smiled at him "If you go help him he can play"

"YAY!" Conner yelled and ran off in the direction of Alex's room.

"So do you have anything planned for today?" angel said and stepped into the room.

" I was going to take Alex to the mall, He starts school next week and he needs new clothes and stuff." Angel settled himself on her couch and she sat on the arm of the chair across from him. "did you want me to take Conner too. I'm sure he'll be needing some stuff for school"

"Yeah that would be great" Angel said and looked down at his hands shyly. " do you mind if I come?"

Randi smiled at him "I think that would be okay…. But what about the…"

"Totally overcast today!" he said excitedly "no sun at all. Its rare"

"Well then cool, how about you take the boys down stairs while I get changed" she said and gestured to the pajamas she was still in.

"Sure… Alex, Conner, lets go!" Angel said and laughed when the boys came running out of the bed room

"I'll be down in a bit" Randi said and closed the door behind them. Leaning against it she let out a nervous sigh and ran a hand through her hair. What the hell do you where when going shopping with your hot Vampire boss?

Three hours later Angel and Randi sat in the middle of the mall at a play place that was set up for the children. They'd shopped until Randi couldn't walk anymore. She had spent way more money then she had wanted too. She was sipping on a pink lemonade and mentally going over the figures of her bank account when she heard someone yell across the play place.

"Hey poof!" looking up she saw a tall man with bleached blond hair and a long black trench coat walking up to them.

"uh…. Hello Spike" Angel said and shook his head. "I thought you were in Italy keeping Dawn company at her Convent School?"

"yeah well, the nuns caught me climbing into her window and Dawn thought it would be best for me to leave." Randi watched as the man named Spike sat down and looked over at her curiously. "and who are you?"

"Randi" she said and stuck her hand out "I work for Angel"

"really" he said and raised and eyebrow. "I'm Spike." he said and moved to sit next to her. "pleasure to meet you"

"Yeah sure" Randi said and stood up quickly "Angel I'm going to take the boys to the rest room, do you want me to take Hope with me?"

"No" angel said "go a head we should be going when you get back though, Gunn and Fred wanted to take the boys to go see the new Shrek movie."

"Okay" Randi walked over to the boys. Spike was really unnerving and she had only been around him for a few minutes.

Angel watched Randi walk away for a moment and then turned to see Spike taking Hope out of her stroller.

"So spike of all the places you could have gone, why here?"

"thought I would come and see my niece and nephew, there getting so big" spike replied and blew a raspberry into Hopes tummy making her giggle.

"Don't get to mushy or people will begin to doubt you're the Big Bad" Angel said and laughed when Spike turned and glared.

"I am the Big Bad, aren't I Hope?" he said and Angel laughed again when Spike cooed.

"Sure you are Spike"

"So what's with the new girl? She's kind of jumpy aint she?"

"Randi is the new receptionist. We needed someone." Angel looked down at his hands "Besides, she's only jumpy because you're here. Normally she's not like that."

"Nice to know I can still scare people" Spike replied and put Hope back into the stroller. "So what are you doing at the mall in the middle of the day?"

"Conner and Alex, Randi's son, Start school next Monday, we needed to get them some stuff" Angel said and shook his head " You know I thought it would be Cordy who I went shopping for stuff like this with."

"I miss her too man" Spike said and stood "well I have to get going, my room still there?"

"yes, don't worry I didn't burn all your stuff."

"good see you at home then"

Angel stood and watched as Spike stalked off, He also saw Randi the boys heading his way, he put on a big smile and pretended it didn't hurt to see his son smiling at some other woman like she was his mother.

After dinner Randi walked around the kitchen picking up dishes and wiping counters as she went. Fred and Gunn had taken the boys to the movies promising not to have them out to late. Hope was sleeping and Lorne was out clubbing since no serious cases had come in. Wesley had thanked Randi for dinner and then headed home saying he would see them bright and early the next morning. Pulling open the dishwasher she smiled, out of the whole place the kitchen was what she loved the most. It was huge, it had a stove with six burners, three ovens were built into the wall and the counters were all butcher block. Not to mention the industrial fridge which Randi would have given anything for when she younger and still in Merced, Ca.

Putting the last dish in the washer, she turned it on and jumped when the kitchen door banged open.

"No dawn you can not drop out of school and come out here. There is a reason your sister wanted you there and that is where you'll stay" Spike yelled into the phone and then snapped it shut, he looked up at her "Oh sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"No its okay." Randi said and tucked the dish towel into a drawer " I think I'm getting used to people scaring me around here."

"Living here will do that to you. Angel needs friggin bells when walking around" Spike leaned on the kitchen table and pulled out a cigarette. "Want one?"

"Nope, I'm good." she said and stood nervously staring at the counter, she wasn't sure about him just yet. Angel had told her that he was harmless, and hardly around. But she got the feeling she knew him from somewhere.

"Don't worry pet I don't bite" he said and smiled at her. She wanted to smack that smile right off his face, she knew where she had seen him before, that smile brought back so many memories from Merced.

"William" she said simply and watched as his face went from anger to pure frustration.

"don't call me that love" he said and took a long drag from his cigarette.

"I used to call you that all the time. Are you telling me you don't remember me? Say about eight years ago? You were always mumbling about some damn chip?" she said and then waited. She smiled when a realization hit him.

"Bloody hell, Kelp" he said and smiled at the use of his nick name for her. " what the hell are you doing in L.A?"

"Gosh I didn't know I looked that different" she said and walked around the counter to give him a hug.

"yeah well its not like you remembered me at first." he said and hugged her back. He took in her sent and laughed "you still smell like sea kelp alright"

" I always loved the shampoo." she stepped back and took a good look at him. "Still watching over Dawn I hear."

"Yeah, Nibblets, causing a ruckus at the last damn school in Italy that will have her."

"That's how I remember her" She leaned on the counter "So how the hell have you been? Still all chipped?"

"No, got me a soul now" he said and puffed out his chest. "Sunnyhell is gone now, the slayer is off in England fighting the good fight with Giles. Dawns in her last year of high school."

"good, Good" Randi said

"So Angel says you have a son? Did ya get married?" he said and stubbed out his cigarette.

"yes, I moved not long after you did. Dad died" she said and smiled sadly at him. "Heart attack. I moved to Idaho got married had Alex, got divorced a few year later and now I'm here" she said quickly trying to edge around the subject of her.

"Missin a bit of the story there Kelp" he said and looked her right in the eyes.

"that's pretty much it." Randi said and looked down at her watch. "Oh would you look at the time? Alex should be home soon"

"Kelp" he said and crossed his arms at her.

"what" she said and turned back to him "you want me to say yes, you were right. Men are all stupid scum? I moved to get away from dads death. I met an old friend from school we got married had Alex. He lost his job and took one beating on me"

"I'll kill the son of a bitch" Spike said

"don't worry, you don't have to, he doesn't know where we are. I made sure of that he can't get us" she rubbed her arms and looked at him "I'm going to go upstairs"

Angel stood outside the door and listened to Randi yelling at Spike. So they knew each other? He heard Randi say she was going upstairs and hid really quick, he didn't want her to know he'd been listening. When she was gone he pushed open the kitchen door and saw Spike sitting at the table smoking.

"you want to tell me what the hell is going on here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Angel stood outside the door and listened to Randi yelling at Spike. So they knew each other? He heard Randi say she was going upstairs and hid really quick, he didn't want her to know he'd been listening. When she was gone he pushed open the kitchen door and saw Spike sitting at the table smoking.

"you want to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Spike looked up and sighed as Angel walked into the room "well hello to you to Poofster!"

"Don't call me that Spike. Now tell me what's going on." Angel said and sat down at the table across from Him.

"Its not my story to tell." Spike leaned back and took a drag from his cigarette and then cringed when angel just stared at him. "Fine, but I'm not telling you everything"

Angel nodded and leaned back in his chair as well.

"Do you remember when Glory the Hell God was after Dawnie? Well Buffy had me take her some where for a little while. We drove until the sun came up and we ended in Merced, CA. Sweet little town that could rival any hell mouth….."

Angel sat there for three hours and listened to Spikes story. They had met Randi while they were trying to get into a crypt. Randi had first tried to kill Spike but after Dawnie had convinced her Spike was one of the good guys she had backed off and given them a place to stay.

"So she was trained for all of this?" Angel asked

"Yea, her father was a nutt about it. He didn't want her leaving the house with out a weapon even in the day light." Angel watched as Spike stubbed out another cigarette and stood. "I have to get some sleep."

"Okay" he nodded and sat at the table for a little while longer. Randi had grown up like a slayer without even being one. She had been trained everyday and then taught like a watcher. It explained why she knew every daemon they came across with just one glance. Standing Angel walked out to the offices and was warming up a cup of blood when he heard the door open.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Yes, I'm looking for Siobhan Lyon." the young man with short black hair and tattoos all over the place said and then sighed "She's my wife. She left about seven months ago took my son and just ran off, I haven't been able to find her anywhere. I was hoping you could help me"

Randi had just finished putting Alex down for the night and was heading down the stairs when she heard a growl come from behind her. Turning she saw Spike coming out of his room, game face on.

"spike what's wrong?" she asked backing up hoping he wasn't craving blood.

"There is a man downstairs. I can smell your scent on him" he growled and Randi turned back to the stairs starting to creep down them but Spike pulled her back "No Kelp, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Oh my God Spike. I have to see if its him" she said and took a few steps down and looked over the railing. Sure enough her ex-husband was sitting in the lobby with Angel. Gasping she took a step back and was ready to run back to her room when Spike grabbed her again.

"Kelp, its him right?" and when she nodded he practically flew off the stairs and landed in the lobby where Angel and her ex- husband where.

"Spike" she yelled and ran down the stairs after him. When she got to the bottom Spike had her ex pinned to a wall and was growling at him. "Spike let him go he's not worth it!"

"Randi who is this?" Angle asked looking worried

"My ex- husband" she whispered and put a hand on Spikes shoulder, "Let him go."

"Spike" Angel warned and took a step back when Spike dropped her ex and turned on him.

"You want me to leave this bastard alive Kelp? He beat the living hell out of you!" Spike yelled

"Leave it alone!" Randi yelled back and turned to leave when she heard her ex call out to her.

"Siobhan! Don't. Wait." turning she saw him sitting on the ground holding him throat and gasping.

"No. I left for a reason Emanuel. Leave me alone" Looking over at Angel she shook her head and walked up to her room.

Angel watched as Randi walked away. This is what she had been running from. Putting his game face on he turned to her ex husband and growled "Beat her did you?"

"Fuck, man come on!" Emanuel said and scrambled to his feet. "I've been looking all over the place for her I just want to make it right"

"No, get out now and I wont let Spike kill you" He bit out,

"you'll regret this" Emanuel spat and ran for the door slipping past, Fred, Wesley and Gunn.

"whoa who was that" Gunn asked and set his weapons bag down.

"Randi's ex" Spike said and lit a cigarette. "The bastard better never come back either."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Randi sat in her room and watched as her son and Conner played with some building blocks on the floor. She hadn't slept at all that night, she kept running through things in her head. Wondering how he had found her. She knew she had covered her tracks, there was no way. Standing she walked into her room and started packing a small duffle bag, when she was done with that she went to her sons room and did the same. She was watching the kids today since Angel and everyone was out on a case, which was unusual since it was ten in the morning. The only one left in the house was Lorne and he was taking a nap. He'd hadn't been feeling well so she had politely told him that he could go take a nap. She knew what she was going to do, she had to leave again. She couldn't let him find her. He was too close.

Walking back out into the living room of her apartment, she smiled at the boys and acted like everything was okay, looking over at Hope she sighed. She had to leave and she knew it but she also knew she was going to miss this, seeing these two children everyday. They had become a part of her, like her own children. But this was the right choice, not only was she going to keep her and her son safe, she had to make sure Angels children would be okay too.

Angel, there was a topic she didn't want to think about. In the time that she had been here she'd felt a connection with him. A sense of protection and belonging. This place had come to feel like home to her and she didn't want to leave. But she knew she had no choice. People would get hurt if she stayed.

"Okay boys time to clean up! We're gonna go wake Lorne up, Me and Alex got to go do some more shopping for school" she said in a fake happy voice trying not to let her fear and sadness through.

"Can I come this time miss Randi?" Conner asked, and her heart broke, she didn't want to leave them.

"Not today darlin, but I promise I will bring something back for you" She ruffled his hair and turned to pick Hope.

Angel walked back into the Hotel and grimaced as Gunn slapped his back and pushed the goop from the daemon through his shirt "Oh sorry man" Gunn said and smirked.

They had spent most of the morning clearing out an infestation of guk Daemons, now they were covered in goop and sore. There only five of them and thirty or so daemons. It had been a long morning and all he wanted was a long shower and to have lunch with Randi and the kids.

Randi was someone he found himself thinking about a lot more often lately. At first she had been like a puzzle that he need to figure out, and then slowly she became someone that he needed to see every day. When her ex husband had showed up the other day he could feel the fear radiating off of her and he wanted to wrap his arms around her and just hold her to let her know that everything would be okay. Shaking his head he smiled as Lorne and Conner came out of the office.

"How's my little man?" He asked and laughed when Conner jumped into his arms, not caring about the goop.

"Miss Randi and Alex left to go shopping today and she said she couldn't take me" Conner whined.

"Well I'm sure they will be back later" Angel said and looked over to Lorne who wore a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you let Fredikkins take the kids so we can talk" Lorne said and tipped his head to the office.

"Fred" Angel said and handed the kids to her, his stomach was slowly becoming one big knot. He knew something was wrong. As he fallowed Lorne into his office he noticed that Randi's desk hadn't been touched all day, and the picture frame that held a picture of the whole team was gone from it. "Lorne what's going on?"

"Randi took the kids this morning and told me to go take a nap, I hadn't slept at all last night and wasn't feeling well' Lorne leaned against Angels desk and sighed "She woke me around eleven and told me she had some more shopping to do, she asked if I could take the kids and she would be back later. Its almost one and she's not back"

"I'm sure everything is fine" Angel said but even as he was speaking he knew it wasn't.

"I knew she was lying' So I went upstairs after she left and Angel" He paused " their clothes are gone, The only thing that is left is a few toys and the bigger pictures that wouldn't fit in a bag"

Angel sat back in his chair and rubbed his head "She left."

"I don't think she's coming back, Angel, she's been a bit off since her ex was here. Like she couldn't sit still. And the way she said goodbye to the kids."

"What do you mean" Angels felt as though his heart was truly dead, suddenly there was a whole that he had never noticed before.

"she kissed Hope and told her she loved her, and then hugged Conner like she was never going to see him again, told him she was really proud of him and that he was a good kid." Lorne took a step away from the desk and turned to look at Angel "We have to find her, she probably thinks its better if she runs."

"What can I do Lorne? I told her that if she ever wanted to leave I wouldn't stop her" He closed his eyes and sighed again.

"Don't tell me you don't want her to come home! She belongs here, and damn it you know it!" Angel looked up at the Green Daemon before him, never in the years that they had known each other had he every heard Lorne cuss.

"Lorne.."

"No, I see the way you look at her. You haven't looked at anyone like that since Cordy and I know it hasn't been that long but Angel, How many times do you think your gonna have a chance like that? Cordy was a rare wonderful miracle , not just for you but for all of us. And Randi is the same, you can't just let her leave because you can't face the fact that its time to move on"

"Move on?" Angel yelled "What do you think I am doing, I get up in the morning I take care of my kids and I keep moving on. And I know what Randi is, she's the fuckin life in this place, you think I don't want her to come back your wrong, I know she belongs here."

With that Angel grabbed his coat and swung open the door , "Fred, Spike get in here!"

"Yeah, what do you want Poofster?" Spike said as he walked into the office with Fred trailing behind him.

"Randi took off" Angel said and grabbed his car keys

"Oh bloody hell" Spike said

"Fred go tell Gunn and Wesley to get out there and start looking for her." Fred went to leave but he stopped her "Did you take photos of the bruises from the night she moved in?"

"Yes" she said nodding

"good bring them to me, I'm gonna go find that bastard, Lorne keep and eye on the kids" walking out the door he yelled "Spike lets go"

Randi sat and watched as her son played in the sand. After an hour of driving around she had stopped at the beach so her son could play for a while. Alex had asked non stop since they got in the car why Conner couldn't come with them, and she had fought back tears and told him that he just couldn't. She felt like her world had been ripped from her. The farther she got from the Hotel, the more uneasy she felt. She knew that as soon as Angel got home, shit was going to hit the fan. She's seen it in Lorne's eyes that he knew she was lying. But she couldn't stay it was time to move on and hopefully she would find a place that her and her son could finally be happy.

"Come on baby, its time to go"

"Are we going home, I miss Mr. Angel and Conner and the baby." letting her tears fall she knelt down in front of her son and smiled sadly.

"no baby, we cant go back. Yesterday…. Yesterday… your daddy found us. We cant go back" taking her sons hand she let her pathetic smile fall, her son seemed to know what that meant and it broke her heart.

"Okay mommy"

Angel and Spike didn't speak at all on the drive to the motel he knew Randi's ex was staying in. he knew what they were there for, Emanuel was going to pay for what he did to Randi and Angel was going to make sure he could never hurt them again. He wanted Randi to come home and stay. Lorne was right, it might not have been long since Cordy had died, but damn if he didn't know that if she were alive she would be yelling at him and telling him he was a dumb ass for letting Randi go.

"Were here" Spike said as they pulled in "He's in his room, I can smell his nasty ass form here."

"Call the cops" Angel said and got out

"What?" Spike said shocked

"Call the cops and when they get here give them the pictures, then tell them what room"

"look here, I'm going in that room and I'm going to teach him a lesson" Spike yelled and tried to get out of the car but Angel just pushed him back in.

"No, Randi wouldn't be able to live with herself if we killed him, were just going to make sure he's behind bars" Angel turned and walked towards Emanuel's room then, he could smell him from three miles away. He wanted to bust down the door and rip him apart, but he knew Randi, and he knew she would never look at him again if he did that. And he couldn't live with out ever seeing her beautiful brown eyes again.

'Damn it' Randi thought to her self as they passed the 'Leaving Los Angeles' sign. Slamming her hand on the steering wheel she jerked it and spun the car around. She knew she couldn't leave, fuck, that man had taken her in and protected her and all the while she had fallen in love with him. She couldn't leave the kids and take Alex out on the road again. She just couldn't. She sped up and drove back to the hotel, she was going to give that man an earful when she got back. Damn him for making her feel something.

Fred sat at her desk rocking a sleepy Hope, she tried just to focus on the little girl, but she was worried that Randi wasn't going to be found. She knew how abused women where when they didn't want to be found they did whatever they could to disappear, she'd helped so many to hide. Hearing the front door open she stood up expecting it to be Gunn and Wesley. "Did you…..Randi"

Angel watched as the cops put Emanuel in the back of their car, Emanuel had been shocked to see him but was quick to put up a fight. Angel had gotten in a few good punches before the cops showed up. It felt good to knock some sense into him digging him cell phone out of his pocket he called Gunn.

"Hello"

"did you find her?" Angel asked as he got back into his car and started it up.

"No, we've looked every where. No one has seen her" Sighing Angel looked over at Spike and shook his head.

Spike just tossed his cigarette butt out the window and rolled it up. It was past six in the after noon and she had been gone for almost five hours. She was gone.

Closing his phone he hit the gas pedal and sped off, heading back to the hotel. Twenty minutes later they pulled up and looked at each other, Angel knew he wasn't the only one who saw her car sitting in her parking spot like it had never left. Jumping out of the car they raced into the hotel and saw Gunn, Wesley and Fred talking.

"Angel" Fred said and nodded towards the stairs. "She came back about an hour ago, grumbling about you being an asshole. She took the kids and went upstairs"

"Is she okay" Spike said after a minute because Angel couldn't seem to find the words.

"Looked fine to me. She said she wanted to make the kids dinner and then put them down for the night." Fred shook her head and walked back into the office.

"why?" Angel said when he finally found his voice.

"She knew" Lorne said cryptically as he walked into his room with an ever present cocktail in hand.

"knew what?" Spike asked but Angel didn't answer he just took off up the Stairs.

"Knew what?" Spike asked again and looked at everyone

"She couldn't leave" Wesley said and turned to fallow Gunn and Fred.

"She's in love with him" Lorne said and patted Spike on the shoulder. "She knew she couldn't leave him and the kids"

"Bloody hell" Spike said and pulled out his cigarettes.

Randi fed the kids and had put the boys down for the night, she was sitting on the floor playing with Hope when she heard a soft knock on her door. Sighing in relief and anger that he was home, she put Hope in her bouncer and stood to open the door. " hello"

"Hello? You leave and cause us all to worry like hell and all you can say is Hello?" Angel said and shut the door behind him. She just shrugged and sat back down on the floor to play with the baby.

The whole way back she had gone over what she wanted to say to him, how she wanted to yell at him and tell him it was his fault that this was the only place she felt safe, and how it was his fault that she loved his kids. But now that she was here she couldn't because it was true, she loved his kids like they where her own and she loved him despite swearing to herself that she wouldn't ever love someone again.

"where did you go?"

"I drove for a little while and then stopped at the beach." she looked up at him feeling her tears fall, "I couldn't leave, I wanted to so bad, Angel. I just wanted to get my son out of here as far away from his father as I could. But I got to the city limits and I just kept thinking about how I wasn't just leaving my job and my home, I was leaving Conner and little hope here… and you"

"Randi…" Angel said and sat down next to her "you have no idea how worried I was… how worried all of us were. Your family here and when you hurt we all do."

"I know that" she said and wiped the tears away. She put a now sleeping Hope back in her bouncer and stood, walking little ways into the room she tucked her hands into her pockets and looked back at him. "I kept thinking that this is the only place I have felt safe in years, and how you never once questioned anything, you all just welcomed me and my son like we were family the whole time. And then Damn it all if I didn't go and fall in love with your dumb ass!"

"what?" Angel said and stood walking over to her, she put her hand out and shook her head.

" I know you don't feel the same way but…" but he cut her off and pulled her too him

"Randi, how can you think that? These past months I have been finding myself waking up and wanting to see you, I cant help but smile when I walk into a room and smell that Sea Kelp shampoo that you use because I know you were there. You've cared for my kids and loved them like they were your own" He smiled at her and brushed a tear from her face "I have been falling in love with you"

"but your wife?" Randi asked

"Cordy would be kicking my ass if she saw me now. She would have told me that I was passing up on someone wonderful" he chuckled and Randi smiled into his check. When he leaned back to look into her eyes she felt her heart flutter. "She would wanted me to find love again"

"Angel" she wanted to say a million things to him, but he cut her off again and kissed her. She felt as though the whole room melted away, and it was just the two of them in the whole world. Pulling back she looked up into his eyes and smiled "I love you"

"I love you too Randi"

"you know this is going to be hard, I don't die, I fight evil and I'm not the greatest with things like this" Angel said.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out along the way" Randi said and kissed him again. She was finally home.

Okay! Its done, I know its choppy and probably confusing, but its all done. Thanks for sticking around and reading and I'm sorry for how long it took to finish.

Asta pasta ppl!

Randi


End file.
